


Love me tender

by TinkerMel



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerMel/pseuds/TinkerMel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy has had a long day. Thank goodness for Angie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me tender

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at this pairing.  
> I chose the song 'Love me tender' by Elvis because it just made me think of the pair of them   
> I hope you enjoy it.

"Angie, I'm home." Peggy called out as she dropped her bags to the ground. She got no reply which was odd. Angie was normally home by now and there was no note saying she had gone out. "Darling, where are you?"

The soft music of a guitar filled the air. Peggy followed the music to find the source of it being her Angie relaxing on their bed humming a tune as she strummed her guitar.

"Welcome home. You look exhausted. Come sit by me." She pats the bed in front of her. Peggy slides her jacket off and places it on a hanger before face planting onto the mattress and mumbling something. "I didn't quite catch that. Say that again."

She lifts her head up slightly.

"I forgot to take my shoes off."

"Let me get them for you" Angie places her guitar down and moves around to Peggy's feet. She makes quick work of the buckles at her ankles and pulls them off. Peggy's muffled moan escape from her lips. "Better now?"

She rolls over and wiggles her feet.

"Much better thank you."

Angie jumps back up onto the bed and picks her guitar up again.

"Do you want to tell me about you day?"

"Not really." She moves onto her side "Could you play me a song?"

"Anything for my best gal." She settle her guitar in her lap, clears her throat and begins to play. "Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go. You have made my life complete, and I love you so." Peggy hums along with the familiar tune. "Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfilled. For my darlin' I love you, and I always will."

And the song went on Peggy smiled sweetly as the love of her life sang the song they both adored. For nothing could beat coming home after a long hard day to her Angie.


End file.
